


surprise gift

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, and i stick by that bc jkr is not the boss of me haha, spelling it 'delphie' is a choice from pre-script times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: The Dark Lord's daughter has a present for him.
Relationships: Delphi & Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	surprise gift

Voldemort set his quill aside, turning to the child hovering excitedly at his elbow.“Yes, little one?”

Delphie thrust the box she was holding towards him.“I got you a present.”

She was beaming so brightly he couldn’t quite begrudge her the interruption. She’d never taken the ‘no being a nuisance in the office’ rule seriously, anyway. He tended to say she took after her mother that way. Bellatrix claimed it was because he coddled the child.

He pulled the huge bow loose and opened the box.

He stared at its contents for a few seconds, then back to Delphie who was bouncing up and down, staring at him intently.“Do you like it, Father?”

“It’s a dead rat,”he said slowly. Merlin, he hoped the thing had been dead when she put it in there or he’d be in for some tears. He was not good with tears.

Luckily, the news of the rodent’s death didn’t appear to come as a surprise.

“I asked Maman what to get you,”she started.

“This was Bella’s idea, was it?”Voldemort interjected at the silly claim; Delphie had discovered a fondness for lying lately. He only just managed to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

His daughter did not exercise the same control, rolling her eyes rather theatrically.“She said to get you a book! But you have so many already and they’re all so boring! So I asked Nagini what you might like instead.”

He could not bite back a chuckle.“Of course you did.”

“So do you like it, then?”Delphie pressed.

“Sure. Thank you.” He put the lid back on the box and offered it to the child.“Do you want to go feed it to Nagini?”

She prefered her prey fresh and living, he knew, but he could turn her little prank back on his familiar.

Delphie happily accepted the task, hesitating in the doorway.“Can I feed her Snape, too? Since I didn’t get Maman a present yet and it’s fair if you both get one.”

“Maybe for her birthday,”Voldemort said, turning his attention back to his papers.“Why don’t you get her a nice book for now?”

“Boring,”Delphie declared and slammed the door on the way out.


End file.
